Ryu
by monkeywithapen
Summary: Alex and Camryn are hunting down morphine dealers who are believed to be selling more than just morphine. The chase leads them to the city of Los Angeles where Alex meets up with an old friend. Sequel to my Scorpia rewrite.
1. Unpleasant Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Alex Rider_ series, although I wish I did. This is kind of like my own little fan fiction type thing. Hope you guys like it.**

"What you got, what you want, what you need – I'm gonna be your savior. Everything's gonna crash and break. But I know, yeah, I know – what you got, what you want, what you need – I'm gonna be your savior. Everything's gonna crash and break. Your savior."

Alex Rider lay on the bed in his room. He turned his head and watched the snow fall outside his window. He let out a long, deep sigh of distress. Christmas break was supposed to make him happier, but he'd been moping around for the past three days. His girlfriend, Camryn Albright, was visiting her friends in New York City. Alex felt so empty and alone without her around. All he had done fro the past three days was lie around for hours listening to "Savior" (Cam's favorite song) and think about his girlfriend. Camryn had only called him once since she left. Alex began to wonder if she missed him as much as he missed her. The high pitched ringing of his cell phone penetrated his thoughts. He grabbed it off the nightstand and checked caller I.D. His heart began racing wildly.

"Hey, Cam," Alex answered.

"Hey, how have you been?" Camryn asked him.

"Absolutely miserable. I miss you."

She laughed. "I'll be home in two days."

"Good."

"I'll be home in time for Christmas!" Camryn sang.

"You'd better be. So anyway, how's New York?"

"It's cool. It's nice to be back here again and to see my old friends. They all want to meet you."

Alex smiled. So she _did_ think about him.

"So what's going on in London?"

"The usual Christmas thing."

"And MI6?"

"Mr. Blunt hasn't asked me to do anything yet. We really haven't had any big assignments since Scorpia."

"God, that was so horrible."

"Yeah, but I got a girlfriend out of it."

Camryn chuckled. "That's true. Mr. Blunt is probably waiting until I get back before he gives us another assignment."

"What makes you say that?"

"We'll talk about it when I get back."

"Okay."

"I gotta go. I'll call you later. See you."

"Bye."

The phone call made Alex feel a little better, but it wasn't the same has having Camryn right there with him. With nothing else to do, Alex fell asleep.

The past two days had been the longest days of Alex's life. Now he was standing in the airport, waiting for Camryn. Finally, she walked through the arrival gate with her suitcase rolling behind her. Her gray eyes caught Alex's gaze immediately, and she hurried over to him. She threw herself into Alex's eager embrace. Alex kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"You're not allowed to go away anymore," he told Camryn. "I miss you too much."

"I'll just take you with me next time."

"That works too."

Alex was just about to kiss Camryn again when gunshots rang out. He immediately sprang into action. He whipped out a Gloch handgun from under his jacket and began tracking the source of the shooting. More people screamed and went into hysteria when they saw a sixteen-year-old boy running around with a gun in his hand. Thinking quickly, Camryn pulled her ID badge out of her pocket.

"MI6! Get down and stay low!" she yelled. Surprisingly, people obeyed her. It's not everyday that a sixteen-year-old girl runs through the airport claiming to be with MI6.

Alex spotted the shooter. "Cam! Left, down the corridor!" he called to Camryn.

The two teen spies ran after the shooter, steadily gaining on the man. They followed him to the baggage pick up. Alex dropped down to one knee and took aim. But before he could shoot, the man threw himself at a large window, breaking the glass, and fell four stories to his death. Camryn stood at the edge of the broken window and peered down.

"There's no way he could've survived that," she said. "Call MI6 to pick up his body. I'm going to check on the people at the gate."

Alex took out his phone and dialed the MI6 headquarters.

"This is Alex Rider. I need to talk to Mr. Blunt immediately," Alex said.

"Just a moment," the secretary replied.

"Hello, Mr. Rider," Mr. Blunt answered a moment later.

"I'm at the London Heathrow Airport. A man shot at some people and then committed suicide. I need a team to pick up the body."

"Okay, I'm sending a team over now. Stay where you are so we can track the signal on your phone."

Mr. Blunt hung up, and Alex snapped my phone shut. He waited about ten minutes until a field team finally came. Alex showed them the body below and went off to find Camryn. When he got back to the arrival gate, Camryn was watching a team of medics carry a man on a stretcher. The place had been cleared out except for two injured citizens being tended to, the man on the stretcher, and one woman who lay dead. Camryn sat down on the edge of a chair and put her head in her hands. Alex sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to figure out the motive behind this. The woman who died was a biochemist. So is the guy on the stretcher. The other two are just random civilians."

"How'd you get a background check so fast?"

"I didn't. I just interrogated them except for the dead woman. The guy on the stretcher told me that she works with him."

"Did you get names?"

Cam nodded. "I checked their IDs."

"Come on, let's get out of here."


	2. Kawasaki

Camryn grabbed her suitcase, and the two left the airport. They took a cab back to Mrs. Jones and Camryn's apartment. Camryn left her suitcase in the living room and went to the kitchen for a soda. She sat on the low countertop, quiet and thoughtful. Alex knew that something was bothering her – and it wasn't the incident at Heathrow Airport.

Alex rested his hands on Camryn's knees, leaned forward, and kissed her. Camryn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her embrace was stiff and insecure.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're tense."

"Well, what happened at the airport really-"

"I know you better. I've been around you for a year and a half. Tell me what's really on your mind."

Camryn sighed. "Well, yesterday, I was hanging out with some of my old friends. It was kind of like one last hangout before I left again. I asked why I hadn't seen Dan around for the past few days I was there."

"Do you mean Dan, your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. So my friends finally told me that he died in a car accident about a month ago."

"Cam, I'm so sorry…"

"No one bothered to tell me. I was the last to know."

Alex could tell that Camryn was trying really hard to keep back her tears. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"It's okay; you can cry."

Camryn shook her head. "He wouldn't want me to."

Alex gazed into her gray eyes glistening with silver tears. She was on the brink of a breakdown, yet she was perfectly composed. He admired her for her amazing strength and her unwavering selflessness. Everyone else in the world came before her own well-being. Alex could never get over how amazing she was.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Camryn asked. "Nothing ever goes the way we want."

"We're just unlucky," Alex answered, "but we're not alone."

Camryn nodded her agreement. She laid her forehead on Alex's shoulder. Suddenly, Alex's phone rang but he ignored it. He knew it was MI6.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Camryn asked.

"No. Alan Blunt can screw himself for all I care."

Camryn reached into Alex's pocket, pulled out the phone, and answered it. "Hello, this is Camryn…yeah, but he doesn't feel like talking…I don't know…" She handed the phone to Alex.

"What?" I demanded.

"Be at headquarters in five minutes," Mr. Blunt ordered.

"What if I don't show up?"

"You know what happens. Don't make me tell you to get over here again."

I snapped the phone shut.

"What did he say?" Camryn asked, playing with the hair hanging in Alex's eyes. Alex smiled a little because he loved when she did that.

"We have to go to headquarters."

"Yay," Camryn muttered sarcastically. "Sounds like another assignment."

"Hey, you said something about Mr. Blunt giving us an assignment once you got back. What was that about?"

Camryn hopped off the counter and headed toward the door. "It's a long story. To make it short, there's this Japanese gang dealing opium and morphine worldwide. A few clients of this gang have died from what seemed like an overdose of morphine. The problem is, the bodies always disappeared before anyone could get their hands on them for an autopsy."

"That's strange. How can you be sure that's what Mr. Blunt wants to talk to us about?"

"I did a scout mission for the CIA in Los Angeles. I was monitoring morphine deals. I got involved with the gang, so I know a little bit about them. Also, there has been activity from the gang detected here in London."

Alex was a little surprised. "You never told me about this mission before."

Camryn grabbed her car keys, and Alex followed her out of the apartment.

"I try to keep work and home separate," Camryn said as the two got into an elevator. They went down to the garage and climbed into Camryn's car. Camryn had been given an international drivers license because of the job with MI6 (the driving age in the U.K. is eighteen). Alex didn't get his license because he failed the driving test. Camryn drove out of the garage and toward Royal & General Bank on Liverpool Street. Once we arrived, Mrs. Jones immediately led us into Mr. Blunt's office. We sat down and Mr. Blunt began to speak.

"There is a Japanese gang called Kawasaki that is dealing opium and morphine in London," Mr. Blunt said.

"Kawasaki like the motorbike?" Alex asked.

"The same," Mr. Blunt replied dryly. "I believe this gang is dealing more than just morphine. Some of their clients have died, and their bodies disappeared. We want the two of you to investigate."

Alex had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He didn't like the sound of this mission.

Mr. Blunt caught Alex's expression. "I'm not telling you to bring them down. Just investigate and MI6 will take care of the rest."

"That's what you always say," Alex retorted harshly.

Mr. Blunt ignored Alex's remark. "Any questions?"

"Why are they called Kawasaki?" Alex asked.

"The gang members all ride Kawasaki motorcycles," Camryn answered.

"Have you been in contact with Kawasaki?" Mrs. Jones asked Camryn.

"Yeah, they think I'm coming back. I'm meeting them tonight at a dance club – Vertigo, I think it's called."

"Are you sticking to your old profile?"

Camryn nodded. "I have to. They already know me."

"Old profile?" Mr. Blunt and Alex asked simultaneously.

"I had to fake my profile for this mission. Halie McCullough, currently eighteen years old, high school dropout, known for vandalism – a low life pretty much."

"Alex," Mrs. Hones began, "you are Brian Acker, nineteen years old, a dropout, marijuana dealer – a do-nothing low life. You and Halie have been dating for two years and living together for one year. Both of you are in the drug trade – not addicts, just dealers. Any questions?"

"Do we get gadgets?" Alex asked. Right that second, Smithers walked into the room.

"Did I hear someone say gadgets?"


	3. Meeting

Smithers ruffled Alex's hair and clapped him on the back. "How have you been, my boy?"

"Pretty well, and yourself?"

"Oh, fantastic. You'll love what I've got for you." Smithers put his briefcase on the table. The first thing he took out was a tube of white cream. He tossed it to Alex. A knowing grin spread across Alex's face.

"I believe you know how to use that," Smithers said.

Camryn raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Zit cream?"

"It can eat through metal," Alex explained briefly.

Smithers handed Alex and Camryn each an iPod. "This is a normal MP3 player until you do something to it. It can be used as a communication device to talk to us. There's also a transmitter in it so we can track where you are in case we can't triangulate the signal from you phones. If you take out the earphones, it becomes a grenade. You'll have five seconds before it explodes."

"Sweet," Alex said with satisfaction.

"Okay, now we have to change Alex's appearance," Mrs. Jones said.

Alex began to worry. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked cautiously.

"We're going to pierce your ear again and give you a haircut."

"What?! No! Not again! I refuse to have my ear pierced again!"

"Now, Alex, be reasonable."

"No! You be reasonable! I put my life on the line for you people all the time and not because I want to. You force me to do this. Isn't it enough that you pretty much took away my life?!"

"Alex-"

"Alright, here's the deal," Camryn interrupted. "If you lay a finger on Alex, I'm out of this mission."

"Camryn!" Mrs. Jones scolded.

"Look, _Mom_, I don't want my boyfriend looking like a complete junkie. I can walk out on MI6 and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mrs. Jones sighed. "Fine."

"Good. If there's nothing else to talk about, we're leaving."

No one said anything so Camryn and Alex left headquarters. Camryn drove back to the apartment. When they arrived, she started to her room.

"I have to meet with Kawasaki in about half an hour," Camryn said. "I just need to change, then we'll head out to Vertigo."

She went into her room and came out fifteen minutes later. With just one look, Alex swore he died and went to heaven. Camryn was wearing faded jeans that were low cut – _really LOW_-cut. The knees were ripped and the bottoms were frayed. She wore a black halter-top that showed off a good bit of skin. On her left wrist was a thin, black wristband studded with metal stars. Her silver eyes were lined with black. Her chestnut brown hair, which had been straight, was now a tangle of waves.

Alex opened his mouth to compliment on her looks, but nothing came out. Camryn was _hot_, and Alex wasn't sure that he could handle it. Camryn tapped his chin and kissed him playfully.

"You're drooling, Romeo," she said. "Come on, let's go."

Camryn threw on a black jacket and picked up her keys again. They went down to the car again and headed off to Club Vertigo. When they arrived, it was about 8:30. Loud, fast dance music was pumping from the club into the dark, snowy streets. Once the two were admitted into the club, Camryn pulled Alex aside.

"Alex, remember our profiles. We can't afford any slips. These people already know me."

Alex nodded, then followed Camryn to a table in the back corner where she left her jacket. Alex took off his and left beside Camryn's.

"So what are we going to do for now?" Alex asked, taking hopeful glances at the dance floor.

Camryn shot him a grin that made him want to drool again. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." How could he resist. She was hot! Camryn took Alex's hand and led him into the mass of raving and partying teens. A fast song with a loud, techno beat started playing. A wolfish grin pulled at Alex's lips in recognition. He had heard Camryn listen to "Bad Boy" a few times. The song always gave him thoughts that a sixteen-year-old boy shouldn't have floating around in his mind. Camryn began moving her body to the beat. It didn't take long to put Alex into a trance. Watching Camryn dance was mesmerizing. Soon enough, Alex lost himself to the beat of the music, and the feeling of dancing so close to his girlfriend overwhelmed him. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her against him. In Alex's mind, there was no better feeling than Camryn's body moving seductively against his. Those dirty thoughts continued to pile up in his head. The two danced for a few more songs, then Camryn pulled Alex off the dance floor.

"Wait, Cam! Just one more song!" Alex pleaded.

Camryn chuckled and then kissed him. "No, that's enough dancing for you. It's getting a little dangerous."

"Well, you only live once."

"We have to go anyway. Kawasaki is here." Camryn led the way over to a table of Asian guys who were in their early to mid-twenties. One of them with a black cap looked up. His face lit up immediately.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Camryn greeted.

"Halie, you're looking sexy as ever," Black Cap said. "You single?"

"Nope. This is my boyfriend, Brian. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Alex took the cue and pulled Camryn close. "Aren't you going to introduce me, babe?"

Camryn gestured to Black Cap. "That's Daisuke." She went counterclockwise around the table. "Tai, Hikaru, Akira – he's the leader of Kawasaki, Bakura, Yahiko, and Mahiro."

Tai was a big guy – one of those scary-looking bodyguard types. Hikaru was a shrimp – a little guy with attitude. Akira definitely seemed the leader type – proud, somewhat arrogant, and good-looking. Bakura was…high – that's the only word to describe him. Yahiko was probably the youngest of the group. Mahiro was the only girl at the table. Alex hadn't seen her since she was so small. Alex gave the table an acknowledging nod.

"So you're coming back to the trade?" Akira confirmed.

"Yeah. Dealing pot is boring the hell outta me," Camryn said.

"So tell me, Halie, what are you doing in London?"

"You remember I got caught by the police in L.A.? I escaped, ran away to London because my uncle lives here. I was planning to come back to L.A. to find you guess, but I…well, let's just say I got distracted."

"Distracted?" Akira pried.

"Yeah, I met this bad boy, and I couldn't leave."

"Ah, I see. Is he coming with you?"

"Of course. He's been my partner in crime for the past two years."

"If Halie trusts him, he's good," Mahiro chimed in.

"Dude…why are the hippos dancing…?" Bakura mumbled with a slight giggle in his voice.

Yahiko slapped the stoner. "Fag…"

"Remember the good old days in L.A.?" Daisuke sighed. "Man, those were good times. We got so much money out of it – all thanks to Halie's genius in the lab."

"Yeah, like that one night at Planet Bang," Hikaru said. "Damn, the place was so fed on morphine. Everyone was so fing high. It was fing beautiful."

Alex tried to hide his disgust. _Good Lord, please protect my virgin ears_, Alex prayed silently.

"So how's business been lately?" Camryn asked.

"It's been okay. It's better than what it used to be, but not as good as it was when you were around," Akira replied. "We're heading back to L.A. tomorrow night, but we're stopping into Tokyo for a while to stock up on opium for the lab. We want you to come with us."

"Okay, cool."

"Do you still know how to make those morphine pills?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good, because once you were arrested, no one could figure out how to make them. And the pills were really popular. Alright, meet us by Big Ben tomorrow at five-thirty."


	4. Worries

The whole table got up and walked over to the bar on the other side of the club. They were strange – to say the least. There was something not right about them – besides the fact that they were drug dealers. Alex started to feel even more uneasy about the whole thing. He just knew it'd turn out to be a disaster like all of his other assignments had.

"Alex?"

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out."

"Are you okay?"

Alex shrugged. "I just don't feel right."

"You don't have to do this. I'll go alone. I've done it before."

"No, I'm not letting you go alone."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing," Alex lied. "I'm fine."

Really, he was afraid. Once again his life was going to be put in a dangerous position. Not only would his life be on the line but so would Camryn's. Alex didn't have the gut to tell Camryn that he was afraid.

"Alex, please tell me."

"It's nothing, really."

"Please don't lie to me," Camryn pleaded.

Finally, Alex looked his girlfriend in the eye. Those mystical gray eyes captured his heart. Alex had to tell her. He loved her so much.

"I'm afraid," Alex sighed reluctantly.

"Of what?"

"This mission, the outcome, our future, everything. I'm afraid that we won't come out of this alive. I'm especially afraid for your safety."

"What kept you from telling me this?"

Alex sighed again. "I didn't want you to know that I'm scared."

"You idiot…" Camryn took Alex's face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm scared too. It's just natural."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, do you want to dance again? It'll take your mind off the assignment."

Alex smiled. "Yeah."

Alex and Camryn danced until the night grew old and their feet were sore. Alex had never had such an amazing time in his life. He wanted the night to last forever.

"Come on, Cam, one more dance," he urged.

"No," Camryn protested. "I'm tired. Maybe another time. There are plenty of night clubs in L.A."

"Okay."

They picked up the jackets and went back out the car. They climbed in and headed home. As the two were driving toward Alex's house to drop him off, suddenly, tires screamed. Headlights flashed wildly. Camryn screamed and slammed on the brakes. Too late. _CRASH!!!!_ Glass broke and metal crumpled. An airbag exploded into Alex's face. Alex threw the car door open, unbuckled his seatbelt, and scrambled out of the totaled car.

"Cam! Cam, are you okay?!" Alex called into the car.

No answer.

"Cam! Can you hear me?!"

"I'm okay," Camryn answered. Her side of the car was so messed up that she couldn't open the door. She climbed into the backseat and got out of the car. Immediately, her arms flew around Alex.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"A little bruised, scared as hell, but yeah, I'm okay."

Alex held Camryn close. He was never going to let her go. He was still breathing hard, and his heart was still racing. Camryn pulled herself out of Alex's arms and began pulling him down the street.

"Cam, where are we going?"

"We have to get out of here now. I'll explain in a minute."

The two of them ran from the crash scene. Once they were at a safe distance, they slowed to a walk.

"That crash wasn't an accident. It was definitely planned out," Camryn said, trying to catch her breath.

"How do you know?"

"My car is totaled, but both of us came out unharmed."

"It might be a coincidence."

"No, it's not. It had to be planned."

"If this was planned, why didn't the person kill us?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a warning."

Alex flagged a cab, and he and Camryn headed to her apartment. Once they were inside the apartment, they went into Camryn's room.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this," Camryn fumed as she paced around the room. While she did so, Alex called MI6 and notified them of the crash. Once Alex hung up, he grabbed Camryn by her shoulders and sat her on the bed.

"Cam, relax. Everything's going to be fine."

"You're right. I'm overreacting."

"You just need some sleep," Alex said then kissed her forehead. "When is Mrs. Jones coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'm going to stay here until she gets home. If that crash really was planned, I don't want to leave you alone."

Alex kissed his girlfriend goodnight and went out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and just then realized how tired he was. He stretched and yawned. Then the last thing Alex remembered was Camryn's living room blurring in his mind.


	5. Up To No Good

Alex woke up the next morning sprawled across the couch. Someone had laid a blanket over him while he slept. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Where the hell am I?_ he wondered. Then he remembered the events of the previous night. He had waited for Mrs. Jones to come home, but apparently, he had fallen asleep.

"Good morning, Alex," Mrs. Jones greeted as she came out of her room fully dressed.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones," Alex yawned.

"Camryn told me about what happened last night. I hope you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good. Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

Mrs. Jones drove Alex home. He thought everything was all hunky-dory now, but hell, was he wrong!

"Alexander Rider!" Jack Starbright screamed as soon as she saw Alex. "Where the hell were you?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Sorry, Jack," Alex apologized weakly.

Suddenly, Jack's hand lashed out and slapped Alex. Alex was stunned. Jack had never hit him before in his life.

"Where were you?!" she demanded.

"I spent the night at Cam's-"

"You did _WHAT?!_" Jack fumed.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Alex explained all of last night's events all the way up to getting a ride home from Mrs. Jones.

Jack pulled on her face. "Oh my God, Alex. As if I don't worry about you enough with your being a spy."

"I'm really sorry, Jack."

"If you're going to run off, I know I can't stop you, but at least leave a note or call me and leave a message."

Alex nodded. Then Jack hugged him hard. Alex thought he was going to suffocate.

"Oh, I love you so much, Alex!" Jack cried,

"Um, yeah, that's great, Jack. I love you too, but I can't breathe!"

* * *

"I'll meet you guys in L.A. Just have the extract for me at the lab." Camryn hung up the phone.

"Are you really that hurt that we can't go to Tokyo?" Alex asked.

Camryn shook her head. "I'm just stalling. I'm really not looking forward to working in a morphine lab."

"I really don't like this either. Actually, I hate it."

"I know," Camryn said, putting her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"I wish I could punch Alan Blunt in the face. That would make everything so much better."

Camryn suddenly jumped. "Oh my God…"

"What is it, Cam?" Alex asked, a little concerned.

Camryn bore a serious stare into Alex's eyes. "Did you notice that tomorrow is Christmas?"

Alex blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Alex! What's so funny?"

"I thought you were going to tell me something serious!" Alex said, still laughing.

"I _am_ serious! Tomorrow is Christmas, and I completely forgot about it!"

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that we're not headed off to Tokyo today."

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow? My mom is going in to work tomorrow."

"You can spend the day with Jack and me. But why is Mrs. Jones working tomorrow?"

"I don't know. She never takes vacations."

"Strange…"

"Yeah. Mr. Blunt is coming in to work too, and he has a family."

Suddenly, Alex was struck by the most amazing idea.

* * *

It was Christmas morning before anyone had awakened. The only person working at headquarters was the custodian. He let Alex and Camryn into the building. The two loaded four cardboard boxes into the elevator and went up to Mr. Blunt's office. Camryn took out her laptop and tapped into the MI6 mainframe. She disabled all the security cameras. Alex picked the lock of Mr. Blunt's office and opened the door. Then the two teen spies unloaded the boxes from the stalled elevator. Once inside the office, Alex closed the door.

"Okay, let's get to work," Alex said.


	6. Happy Christmas

Alan Blunt came into headquarters in a gray suit and gray coat. He rode the elevator up to his office and unlocked the door. The instant he opened the door, a shower of white fluffy stuff poured down on him. Unamused, he blew the white fluff out of his mouth. He cleared the fluff from his eyes, then jumped with a surprised yelp. There were children's Christmas posters all over the walls. There was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner by the windows. There was a large, colorful "Happy Christmas" banner draped across the windows. Festive tinsel hung everywhere in the office. Poinsettias had been placed on his desk and around the office. Who had done this?

Mr. Blunt walked over to his desk. Suddenly, children's Christmas songs blared from a hidden speaker.

"AIEE!!" Mr. Blunt shrieked. He slammed his briefcase down on his desk. Oh, when he found out who did this…

Next to his desk was a large box wrapped in gold paper with a big red bow on top. There was a card attached. Mr. Blunt read it aloud.

"Happy Christmas from your two favorite agents…"

Mr. Blunt pulled the ribbon on the box to open it. When he did, a huge stuffed bear sprang out like a jack-in-the-box. Mr. Blunt jumped high in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. In great shock and fright, he fell backward.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" the toy bear sang. Someone had recorded his voice singing this silly song and placed it inside the bear. The recording activated when the bear sprang out of the box.

Mr. Blunt recognized the voice. His temper boiled.

"Alex Rider!!!" he shouted.

* * *

In Alex's living room, Camryn, Alex, and Jack were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Camryn had tapped into the MI6 mainframe again and enabled the security cameras. She had brought up the video feed from Mr. Blunt's office and displayed it on the wide screen television in the living room. It took the three a long time to calm down and breathe again. Camryn took Alex's face in her hands.

"Alex, you are brilliant!" She kissed him.

"Let's watch it again!" Jack cried.

Camryn played the feed again. Once again, the three were rolling on the floor, screaming with laughter. This was just too funny. They were never going to let Mr. Blunt live it down.

"Alright," Jack began as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes," why don't you two open your gifts, and I'll go get some marshmallows to roast."

Camryn and Alex sat beside the Christmas tree and began opening the few gifts they had received. Both teens each received a hand-knit scarf from Jack and a new cell phone for the Kawasaki assignment from Smithers. From Camryn, Alex received a New York City poster and a miniature Statue of Liberty. From Alex, Camryn received a small, silver ring with hers and Alex's names engraved into it. Once they were finished opening the gifts, Alex pulled his girlfriend under the mistletoe and began kissing her.

"I love you, Cam." He kissed her again.

"I love you, Alex."

Their arms flew around each other, and they kissed wildly and passionately. Alex pressed Camryn against the wall and slid his hands over the curves of her body. Camryn responded by letting her hands roam all over his chest. Alex desperately fought the strong urge to take off his shirt.

"Ahem…"

Alex turned around. Jack had come back into the living room with a bowl of marshmallows and a handful of barbeque skews.

"I really don't want to see that," Jack said jokingly.

Alex blushed deep red. Why did Jack have to ruin the moment?


	7. Breaking and Entering

By late afternoon of December 27th, Alex and Camryn had arrived in Los Angeles, California. Camryn rented a car and drove to their hotel. The two checked into their room (which had two beds this time).

"So, what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"I have to go to the lab and start working," Cam answered. "You can pretty much do whatever you want."

"Am I allowed into the lab with you?"

"Sure, but you can't take any gadgets with you. You'll be thoroughly searched before entering the lab."

"That's fine."

Alex and Camryn got back in the car and drove to the rundown, gang-infested streets of downtown Los Angeles. Camryn parked by an old brick building that was falling apart. Alex and Camryn went inside. There, Tai, the big, scary guy searched them. Once that was over, the two went down to the basement. Camryn tied her hair back and immediately went to work. Alex followed her lead and helped with some minor tasks. About three and a half hours later, Camryn sat down on the couch in the corner.

"I'm done," she muttered. "I hate how this always takes so long…"

Alex sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Camryn rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just tired and jet-lagged."

Alex kissed her neck. "We should go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"You can, but I can't. I have to wait here for Akira. Once the capsules have solidified, we have to head off to Planet Bang for a deal."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know but I want to. I'd have to be insane to pass up another opportunity to dance with you."

Camryn smiled. "I'm so tired; I don't know if I'm up to dancing tonight."

The door of the basement opened and Akira, Daisuke, and Mahiro walked in. The Asian trio was dressed for a party.

"Done already?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. The pills are solidifying, and the morphine is already in bottles," Camryn answered.

"Good work, Halie. Are you coming to Planet Bang with us, Brian?"

Alex thought quickly of an excuse to get him and Camryn out of going. "I don't know. Halie and I are a little jet-lagged and out of it."

"Ah, take the night off then," Akira said.

"Really?" Camryn asked.

"Sure. You worked hard – you deserve it."

Camryn smiled with relief. "Thanks."

She and Alex left the lab and drove back to the hotel. Camryn flopped onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Alex's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He grabbed his phone and the phonebook and ordered a pizza. About forty minutes later, it was delivered. Alex set the pizza box on the table and took a slice. He sat down and ate. While he ate, he watched Camryn sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Alex couldn't keep his eyes off her. He smiled to himself. He had to be the luckiest guy on the planet. Alex moved on to a second slice, and then a third. Camryn rolled over on the bed.

"Alex, I smell pizza," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her face.

"I ordered a pizza. Want some?"

"Yeah…" Camryn got up clumsily and walked over to the table. She took a slice of pizza and started eating.

"How long did I sleep?" Camryn asked between bites.

"Maybe about an hour."

"That's it? Aw man…I'm so tired."

"Well, we have the night off."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to go back to the lab to look for that 'killer' morphine. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner we can go home. Also, the longer we stay involved in this case, the more chance for the CIA to get involved. I don't want to put up with my old superiors again."

Alex sighed. He also wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible, but at the same time, he wanted to spend time with Camryn away from MI6.

Camryn tied her hair up again and stuck some bobby pins in her hair. Then she started rooting through her suitcase. She pulled out a small, metallic pink bottle, which contained a knockout chemical, and tucked it into her pocket.

"Do you still have your sunglasses from last year?" Camryn asked, pulling out her own pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah," Alex replied, pulling them out of his suitcase. Smithers had given each of them a pair of rearview/infrared sunglasses last year for their Scorpia assignment. Alex tucked a handgun into the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back and covered it with his T-shirt.

"Ready?" Alex prompted.

Camryn nodded. They headed down to the car and drove back to the lab. Alex put on his sunglasses and pressed the infrared button. He scanned the building for heat sources.

"There's one person inside," Alex reported.

"That's probably Tai guarding the lab."

Camryn took the spray bottle from her pocket and gave it to Alex. The two got out of the car and snuck around to the back door. Camryn took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. She carefully opened the door, trying not to make any noise. Alex stepped into the building and looked for Tai. He found the big guy standing guard with his back to Alex and Camryn. Alex snuck up behind Tai, clamped his hand over his mouth, and sprayed the knockout chemical into his face. Alex gently lowered the sleeping guard to the floor. He searched him for a key but didn't find one. Camryn began picking the lock to the basement door but had no luck.

"I can't get this, Alex," Camryn sighed, handing Alex the bobby pin.

Alex got down on his knees and began working the pin into the lock. _Click_. He turned the doorknob, but it was still locked.

"Cam, do you have anymore hair pins?"

Camryn pulled out seven more pins and handed them to Alex. Alex continued working with the lock, careful not to jam or damage it. After manipulating five pins into the lock, the door finally opened. Alex removed the pins and followed Camryn into the basement. Camryn checked all the chemicals and lab supplies, running a few tests if necessary. Alex went to work digging through stacks upon stacks of paper. There were files for everything…chemical recipes, building schematics, profiles of dealers and providers…everything that one would expect a drug dealer to have. After a fruitless two hours, the two MI6 spies gave up.

"They're clean," Camryn muttered with frustration. "Damnit!"

Alex had never heard Camryn curse before. He knew something was really wrong if she was this frustrated. Alex finished looking through the file in his hand – still nothing. He began putting the papers and files back in their original places. A blue folder caught Alex's eye. He hadn't seen it before. He opened the folder and looked at the papers inside. The paper on top had Akira's picture in the top right corner. The rest of the paper was in Japanese. By the format of the paper, even a monkey could tell it was a profile.

"Cam, I think I found something. Can you read Japanese?"

"Yeah." Camryn took the folder from Alex and began scanning over the paper with Akira's picture on it. She laid the folder on a lab table and took out the other papers. There was a paper with a picture for all of the Kawasaki members.

"Alex, let's go."

"Wait, what are those papers?"

Camryn tucked the papers back into the folder and closed the folder. "I'll explain later. We have to go before they come back." With the blue folder in her hand, she opened the basement door. Alex heard the familiar _click_ of a gun.


	8. Found Out

Camryn took a few cautious steps backward. Alex was still out of sight. He pulled the gun form his waistband and switched off the safety catch. Akira stepped into the basement, gun pointed at Camryn's heart.

"Don't move," Alex warned, aiming the gun.

"Drop it, Brian," Akira replied, unwavering. "You're outnumbered."

The other five Kawasaki members filed into the basement quickly and in an organized fashion (Tai was still asleep). It seemed like a practiced move.

"I knew there was something wrong with the two of you. Who are you?" Akira demanded. It was obvious that he hadn't seen this coming, but he tried to act tough anyway.

Camryn slowly raised the blue folder in her hand. "I know you guys are working for the DIH."

"DIH?" Alex asked.

"Japanese Defense Intelligence Headquarters."

"Okay, so you know who we are," Daisuke cut in. "Now who are you?"

"Put the guns down, and we'll tell you," Camryn said.

"We will?" Alex questioned.

Camryn nodded. Kawasaki agreed and disarmed.

"You too, Alex."

Alex hesitated. He switched on the safety catch and let the gun drop. Camryn took out her ID badge. Alex followed suit.

"Alex Rider."

"Camryn Albright."

"British MI6," the two teens said in unison.

"You don't sound British," Mahiro said to Camryn.

"I was born American. I used to work for the CIA in New York, but I transferred to London. I resigned and now I'm working for MI6."

"So two years ago, you were here with us for a mission with the CIA?"

Camryn nodded.

"Aren't you a little too young for government work?" Mahiro asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Tell my superior that."

"That's impossible."

"Actually, it's not," Akira said. "I started working for the DIH when I was eighteen."

"Well, we're only sixteen," Alex admitted.

"Alex, are you related to John or Ian Rider?"

Alex nodded. How did this guy know Alex's father and uncle? "John Rider was my father, and Ian Rider was my uncle."

"My father worked with them on an international mission about twenty years ago. The spy thing runs in the family, I guess."

"So what are you doing in Los Angeles?" Alex asked.

"We're trying to track a morphine dealer," Daisuke answered. "Two years ago, someone bought a butt-load of opium from some junkies in Tokyo. The same person keeps buying from the same guys, we found the suppliers, but we're letting them go for now, so we can find the buyer. Whoever the buyer is, he or she, or even they, are producing and dealing morphine worldwide. This team got involved to hunt down the dealer. But instead of selling morphine, we've been selling a placebo."

"A few months ago, this dealer contacted us," Mahiro said. "He said that he would pay us to sell the morphine produced from his lab. We took up the deal, hoping to drag him out. Some of the people who have bought from us for the past few months have died, but their bodies disappeared. We were contacted again recently, and the dealer said that he would pay us ten million dollars to give him our best chemist."

"What did you tell him?" Alex asked.

Daisuke glanced at Camryn. "We said that our best chemist was arrested two years ago, and we haven't heard from her since."

"When did the dealer contact you about this?" Camryn asked.

"Only a few days ago when we were in London. We decided to come back to the U.S. to look for Halie, but now we know that Halie McCullough doesn't exist."

"I doesn't matter what name I used. I was your best chemist, and I still am."

"Cam, are you…" Alex began. Was Cam really going to go work for this crazy madman?"

"It's the only way to get information."

"How will you get information to us?" Akira asked. "You'll be monitored day and night."

"I can wear a wire and a camera so you guys know what's going on."

"You'll be searched for any transmitting devices."

"Cam, do you still have that ring from Smithers?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember, there's an audio microchip in it to record things. You can then load the files onto an e-mail and send it."

"Alex! You're a genius!"

"But be warned: you will be followed everywhere you go. This guy will probably never let you out of his sight. He'll probably tag your phone, your car, maybe even Alex if he can get his hands on him," Akira said.

"I know but I'll do it."

"I'll contact the guy tomorrow morning. I'll call you with details as soon as I get them."

"Cool."

"You know this is going to get really messy right?" Daisuke asked.

Camryn nodded.

"Putting three agencies from totally different countries can turn out to be hell. The CIA, MI6, and DIH all on one mission without really knowing it – this can get bad."

"Yeah. That's why we're going to be the only ones who know."


	9. First Fight

Camryn and Alex left the building and went back to their hotel room. Camryn set up her laptop in the bathroom because it would be the last place anyone would put a bug. Alex lay on his bed, waiting for Camryn to finish setting up. When she came out of the bathroom, she had changed into shorts and a tank top. She slid into bed beside Alex and kissed him. Her fingers played across his chest. Alex had no idea what Camryn was doing or why she was doing it, but he wasn't going to complain.

"This is how I'm going to get information to you," Camryn murmured softly. "You know, in case we're being watched."

Alex smiled. "I'm starting to like this mission." He slid his hands down her back and pulled her closer. He pressed his face into her neck and breathed in her cotton candy body spray. The scent reminded him of his childhood. He'd had a normal life, and he'd been happy. Now his life was hell. Everyday was, literally, a fight for his life. Suddenly feeling sad, Alex sat up.

"I don't want you to do this," Alex said

"Do what?"

"This whole going to work for some unknown guy who is killing people with some mystery drug – I really hate this. I don't want you to do it."

Camryn sat up behind Alex. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her chin on his shoulder. She let her body lean onto his back.

"I know you don't like this, Alex, but I have to do it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. This is a mission that I bailed on two years ago. I wasn't 'arrested' and pulled out because I was done. I was scared so I ran. I have to finish what I started."

"Please don't. I don't you to put yourself into all this danger. I can't lose you, Cam."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry – just don't go."

"But, Alex-"

"Cam…" Alex turned around and faced his girlfriend. "Cam, listen to me. You don't have to do this. We can call Akira and call it off. We can run. We'll make new identities for ourselves, we'll get student loans, we'll go to school, and we'll have normal lives again."

"We can't do that."

"Yes, we can! Think about it, Cam. We can get away from MI6."

"What about Jack?"

"I'll tell her where we are; I'll tell her our plans. She can come back to America. The three of us can live together."

"What about Mrs. Jones? She's my mom now; I can't just leave her."

"She probably only adopted you to keep you in London so you can work for MI6."

"You can't say that! That's horrible!"

"It's probably true."

"Shut up! That's _not_ true!" Camryn angrily stood up.

Alex took her hips and put her on his lap.

"Let me go," Camryn demanded.

"Cam, listen-"

"No, I'm done listening!" Camryn gave Alex a shove, stood up, and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex cried.

"Away from you."

Alex went after Camryn. Before she reached the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Why are you so angry?"

"What you said about my mom-"

"Okay, be realistic. Why would Mrs. Jones what you anyway?" The second those words came out of his mouth, Alex wanted to take them back, but it was too late.

"For some odd reason, I thought that, if no one else, at least my boyfriend would think I'm worth something," Camryn retorted harshly.

"Cam, that came out wrong. I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean, Alex?"

"I meant that Mrs. Jones is just using you-"

"How can you say that?! You're such a jerk!" Camryn's hand whipped hard across Alex's face. Alex was shocked and dumbfounded. Before he knew it, Camryn and stormed out the door. A part of Alex wanted to go after her, but a part of him wanted to let her go. Alex thought of what his best friend, Tom Harris, had once said: women are extremely moody. _Sure,_ Alex told himself. _Camryn's just doing what women do best: being moody._ Although…Camryn had never been like this before. Alex fell back on the bed. He decided that Camryn would come back eventually – she had to. Alex sighed. This was his first fight with Camryn – ever. Before, they had agreed on everything and got along perfectly well.

Alex lay there for ages, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about Camryn. It was almost eleven and he was tired. He lay there for hours, but sleep wouldn't come. The next time he looked at the clock, it was nearly 2:15 in the morning. Camryn still hadn't come back. Alex got out of bed, put his sandals on, and went to find Camryn. He walked up and down every hallway in the hotel, he checked the gym, the lobby, and the game room – still no sign of Camryn. Finally, Alex opened the door to the pool deck. All was dark except for a few dim lamps and the heat lamps in the pool. Camryn sat on the edge of the pool with her legs submerged in the water halfway up her shins. Alex closed the door quietly as to not disturb the silence. He took a few steps forward, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. There was something different about Camryn. Her slim and small body looked so delicate and fragile. The way her straight, chestnut hair sat on her shoulders made her look older and incredibly gorgeous. But the one thing that really captured Alex was Camryn's eyes. They weren't gray like the way Alex usually saw them. They were more of a silver glow. Alex wanted to talk to Camryn, but what could he say? Alex slipped off his sandals and walked over to Camryn. He sat beside her and stuck his feet into the pool.

"I really didn't mean what I said to you," Alex said, then added, "I didn't mean any of it."

Camryn didn't say anything. She didn't even look up at him. Alex continued to talk.

"This whole thing is getting to my head. I'm just so scared right now. I don't want to see you get hurt again. I've seen you get hurt too many times, and I'm scared of seeing it happen again. All I want is to get away from all of this. Get away from this spy deal, get away from MI6. And I want to be with you. I want to be as far from MI6 as possible with you beside me. I don't want to have to worry about whether or not I'm going to be alive the next day. I don't want to have to worry about people I love being in danger. I just want to be with you, Cam."

Alex glanced at Camryn, but she gave him no sign of feeling. She just stared at the water, sitting completely still. Alex was almost convinced that she wasn't real.

"Cam, please say something."

Nothing – no movement, no emotion, no sound – nothing.

Tears began to trickle down Alex's face. He touched Camryn's hand. Then he gently stroked her soft cheek. Camryn closed her eyes, and one lonely tear escaped and ran down her beautiful face. Alex brushed the tear away. He planted a light kiss on her cheek. Her skin was so warm on his lips. She still wouldn't look at him. Alex buried his face in Camryn's shoulder and broke down into tears. He threw his arms around her body and held on to her as if he were holding on to dear life itself.

"Camryn, speak to me, please!" Alex begged desperately. "Just say something – anything!"

Camryn denied him any word from her lips. Alex continued sobbing uncontrollably. He felt pathetic and stupid. He probably looked pathetic too, but he didn't care. He just sobbed like a little child who fell off his bike and scraped his knee. Suddenly, he felt Camryn's warm fingers playing with his scruffy blonde hair. He looked up and immediately caught her silver gaze. The two gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. Alex touched Camryn's cheek again.

"Camryn…" he murmured, breaking the silence. "Oh my God, I love you."

Alex kissed her with everything he had. "I'm so sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for the way I made you feel. You're not worthless. Camryn, you're the world to me."

"I love you, Alex," Camryn whispered before kissing him.

Alex smiled at the beautiful girl he held in his arms. "Look at us – the two of us – crying our hearts out. We must look really stupid."

Camryn smiled at his remark.

"Come on, let's go," Alex said. "We'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day."


	10. It's A Pleasure

Alex woke up at around 2:45 in the afternoon. He sat up and found himself alone in the hotel room. He heard paper crumpling in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was a note from Camryn saying that she had to go to the lab and that she would be back by nine at the latest. So Alex had about six hours to himself, but what was he going to do? He decided that he'd take a look around the city – maybe find a dance club to go to with Camryn later.

Alex changed into khaki cargo shorts and a white long-sleeve T-shirt. On his way out the door, he spotted Camryn's car keys lying on the table. There was another note saying that Alex could take the car if he wanted to. Beneath the paper was a fake driver's license for Alex (the only failed the driving test because he couldn't parallel park for the life of him). Alex took the license, the keys, and the car and drove around Los Angeles.

Los Angeles wasn't too bad a place, Alex decided. It was nice, laid-back. It was cool. Alex stopped by a little bakery for a doughnut, then kept driving. It was a really nice day – sunny, clear, and warm. Meanwhile, in London, it was cloudy, snowy, and very cold. Alex decided to take a walk and get some fresh air. He parked the car at a park, then got out and joined the mass of walking people. He really liked this place. He wouldn't mind living here at all.

After walking a few blocks, Alex heard a familiar voice squeal his name. He turned around and a blur attacked him.

"Oh my gosh, Alex! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Alex grinned and hugged his old friend. "It's great to see you, Sabina. How've you been?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Getting by," Alex shrugged.

Sabina Pleasure had been one of Alex's best friends. She moved to San Francisco, California about two years ago. Alex hadn't heard from her for the past year at least. Sabina had also once been Alex's love interest, but that passed.

"I thought you lived in San Francisco," Alex said.

"I do. Daddy's on business here, so I came along. So what are you doing here?"

"Vacation," Alex lied.

"That's great. Hey, do you want to go walk on the beach? It's really nice."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Akira and Camryn walked into a large executive-like building. It had a big, open lobby like any business office would. The two government agents knew otherwise. Akira and Camryn checked in with the receptionist then went into an elevator.

"So where's the lab?" Camryn asked.

"In the basement."

"Oh." That should have been obvious. Where else would you put an illegal morphine lab?

When they reached the basement, they were searched by a pair of guards before they entered the lab. Camryn pulled the steel door and entered. The sight took her breath away. The lab was clean, quiet, and had the latest chemistry lab equipment. This was chemistry heaven.

"This is amazing!" Camryn squealed, almost forgetting the reason why she was there.

"Good afternoon!" boomed an excited voice with a British accent.

Camryn turned to her left. A middle-aged man walked up to her and extended his hand.

"I'm Edward Pleasure, and I'm in charge of this laboratory."

Camryn shook his hand. "Halie McCullough."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Ah, Mr. Aramaki," Mr. Pleasure said, shaking Akira's hand. "We meet at last. Now, Miss McCullough, I hear from Mr. Aramaki that you are a phenomenal chemist."

Camryn shrugged. "If he says so."

"I'm very excited to have you working in my laboratory. I hope you will enjoy working here."

"I think I'm going to like it here. This is the best lab I've ever seen."

"Why, thank you. As you can probably guess, I put a lot of money into this facility." Mr. Pleasure pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Bring Mary-Anne down to the laboratory."

A few minutes later, a young woman in her mid to late twenties entered the lab.

"Mary-Anne, please take Miss McCullough's measurements and get a lab coat fitted for her as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Mary-Anne whipped out a tape measure and snapped it up, down, across, and around Camryn's body. Within a minute, she was done. "The lab coat will be finished by about 6:30, sir. Should I bring it down when I'm finished?"

"That would be wonderful."

Mary-Anne left the lab as quickly as she came.

_Strange lady…_Camryn thought.

"Feel free to have a look around," Mr. Pleasure said. "Also, there is a lounge just outside the lab – left and a little ways down the hall. You can begin working once Mary-Anne gives you your lab coat."

"Cool."

"Well, it's been a pleasure. You two have a nice day now." Mr. Pleasure left the lab.

"What time is it?" Camryn asked.

Akira looked at his watch. "4:23."

"What to get something to eat."

"Sure."

The two headed out of the lab. On the way out of the building, Akira told the receptionist where they were going. Truthfully, neither of them was hungry. They just needed to get out. Akira and Camryn climbed into Akira's Hummer and drove off.


	11. Power Struggle

Camryn turned around her seat. "Are you guys okay back there?"

Daisuke, Hikaru, Bakura, Yahiko, and Mahiro sat in the back of the Hummer surrounded by laptops, files, and papers.

"Yeah, we're fine," Daisuke replied.

"I got the building schematics," Hikaru said. He picked up his laptop and handed it to Camryn. Camryn set the computer on her lap. Hikaru pointed over her shoulder.

"Okay, security cameras are here and here in the lobby." He pointed to the left and right corners. "There's also a camera in every elevator. The lobby of the basement has four cameras, one in every corner. The chemists' lounge has one. The lab itself only has one camera aimed at the supply cabinet."

"Only one?" Camryn asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird."

"Have you checked for fiber optics?"

"No."

"Yahiko, tap into the mainframe and look for fiber optics in the lobby, the lab, the lounge, the entire first floor and basement."

"Since when do you give orders to my team?" Akira asked.

Camryn rolled her eyes. "This is why I hate international missions. There's a power struggle between agencies. The leading agents start arguing over who's in charge and who has more seniority – it's a headache."

"I'm just curious," Akira said defensively. "I'm not challenging who's in charge or anything."

"Shut up and drive," Daisuke interrupted.

"_Baka_," Akira said under his breath.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Camryn's mouth.

"What's so funny?" Akira demanded.

"Nothing."

"I got it!" Yahiko called.

Yahiko leaned over Camryn's shoulder and pointed at the schematic. "There's an optic fiber here by the front door of the lobby. There are none in the elevators. The basement lobby doesn't have any. The chemists' lounge is completely wired. There are optic fibers everywhere. Stay out of there as much as you can. The lab has two more optic fibers. There's one right at the door. There's another one watching the lab tables from the West wall."

"If I'm facing the East, can the fiber see what I'm doing?"

"I doubt it. I'll look at it later when you go back, just to make sure."

"Is there anyway to tell if the people there are wearing fibers?"

"Probably, but that'll be hard to find. It'll probably be in the section of the mainframe that's really protected. If I can't tap into it, just make sure that you're only seen by the people you want to be seen by."

"Alright. Good work, guys."

"Will you stop acting like you're leading my team?" Akira grumbled.

"What's your problem? We're working together-"

"No, we're not. We're working for our agency. You and Alex and are working for yours. We're collaborating – not working together."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No. Collaborating is putting multiple powers together. We're not necessarily working together."

"What? That didn't make any sense."

"Whatever. It doesn't have to make sense. Bottom line: stop bossing my team around."

If Akira hadn't been driving, Camryn would have punched him.

"Akira, just shut up and drive the damn car!" Daisuke yelled.

Akira and Daisuke began arguing in Japanese.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Daisuke?!"

"I can't concentrate on work with you mouthing off!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up! You only got the job you have because your father gave it to you."

"You bastard, I really outta-"

"What? You really outta what?"

"Nothing."

Daisuke shook his head. "Asshole."

"F you. Why are you sticking up for this American anyway?"

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Camryn muttered.

Everyone in the Hummer turned and stared at Camryn. Akira almost ran into another SUV.

"What's with all the funny looks?" Camryn asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Since when can you understand Japanese?" Mahiro asked.

"Uh…since I was twelve."

The car got awkwardly quiet.

"Er…so, does anyone else have information for me?" Camryn asked, changing the subject and hoping to rid of the awkwardness that had just settled in.

No one spoke up.

"Uh…anyone hungry?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Akira took a right turn at an intersection and pulled into a McDonald's.


	12. Home and Work

Everyone but Daisuke and Camryn got out of the car.

"I'm not hungry," Camryn said.

"Me neither," Daisuke said.

Camryn took one of the laptops and logged into her e-mail. She needed to update MI6 on the mission. Both Camryn and Daisuke said nothing for a long time. The only sound was the _clack, clack, clack,_ of the keys on the keyboard.

"Hey, Halie – I mean, Camryn," Daisuke started.

"Yeah?" Camryn answered, keeping her eyes on the e-mail she was typing to Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones.

"Nothing, never mind."

It was silent again.

"Hey, Daisuke, what happened between you and Akira?" Camryn asked. "You two used to be really good friends. Why are you arguing so much all of a sudden?"

"Oh…it's kind of about a girl."

"Oh, that kind of thing. Is it Mahiro?"

"No, it's not like that. You see, there's this girl that I'm crazy about, but Akira doesn't trust her. Ever since Akira found out, he's been on my case about it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"It just started recently."

"How recently?"

"Just a few days ago."

"You've been really quiet lately," Camryn commented, still typing her e-mail. "You used to talk to me all the time. Sometimes, I couldn't get you to be quiet."

"Yeah. Things are a little awkward."

"How so?"

Daisuke sighed. "Well, I haven't seen this girl for about two years now. I've been thinking about her a lot and fantasizing about seeing her again. I did see her again recently. But the thing is, she's fake. Everything I thought I knew about her isn't true. She's someone completely different from what I thought, but I'm still in love with her anyway."

_Oh God, please don't be me,_ Camryn thought. "Wow, that sounds like a tough problem. So what's holding you back? Akira?"

"Of course not. That bastard's so full of himself. You see, there's a problem between this girl and me. The person I thought she was is eighteen, but she's really only sixteen. I'm twenty-four. That's a big age difference."

_Crap…_Camryn thought.

"She also works for a government agency like I do. We both work for different countries so there's no way it could work out."

_Crap, crap, crap, and crap again,_ Camryn thought.

"So who is this girl you're talking about anyway?" Camryn asked, trying to play dumb.

"I think you already know."

"Do I?"

Daisuke chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, baby?"

_Damnit!_ Camryn swore to herself. She tried to ignore Daisuke and continued typing her long debrief to MI6.

"Camryn, if there's a chance for us, I'll take it immediately."

"I – uh…well…um…I…" How was she going to break the news to him without making him upset? _Who am I kidding?_ she thought. _That's impossible. Of course he's going to be upset._

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…"

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. I should have guessed. Of course a girl as pretty as you would have a boyfriend."

Camryn blushed and began typing furiously, biting hard on her lip. She was thankful for the car seat separating her from Daisuke. There was complete silence again. Daisuke broke the silence after some time.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"That's not something you need to know."

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you? If you don't have feelings for me, just say so. You don't have to-"

"No, I really do have a boyfriend, but who my boyfriend is isn't something that you need to be concerned about."

"Then tell me about him. What's he like?"

"You don't need to know that either."

"Why not? I'm just curious."

"Look, Daisuke, we're working together on an assignment. If I start talking about my boyfriend, I'll start bringing my personal life into this job. Home is home and work is work. The two were never meant to mix."

"Fine," Daisuke grumbled sounding frustrated and disappointed. Camryn couldn't figure out why he was so irked. So what if she didn't want to tell him who her boyfriend was?

"I'm really sorry, but it's one thing I really try to stick to. I've found in the past that mixing home and work can lead to dangerous things. I don't want to make the same mistake again. You understand, right?"

"Sure," Daisuke muttered under his breath.

"No, of course you don't understand. When I was thirteen, someone attempted to murder my father. He was a spy for the CIA. He died in the hospital. His last words to me, besides 'I love you,' were 'home is home and work is work. The two were never meant to mix.' That's when I decided that I wanted to work for the CIA. I was sucked into the job sooner than I wanted. I had just turned only fourteen. I was naïve and unprepared for the work I was expected to do. I made a lot of mistakes."

Daisuke didn't say anything. Camryn really didn't expect him to understand. She didn't expect anyone to understand her exact position – not even Alex who went through the same kind of problem of losing all of his family. Camryn finally sent her long e-mail. Suddenly thinking of Alex, Camryn asked herself, _Is Alex a mistake?_


	13. New Problem

Alex came back to the hotel at 8:45. When he arrived there, Camryn had already come back from the lab. She lay on the bed with her hands over her face. She looked distressed.

"Alex?"

"Hey, Cam." Alex pulled off his sneakers and went into the bathroom to change. He changed into mesh shorts and a white T-shirt. He came out of the bathroom and put his clothes away. He lay down next to Camryn and pulled her hands off her face. Her eyes were red, and her face was streaked with tears.

"Cam…"

"God, today was terrible. I can't wait until this is over."

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Daisuke earlier today, and I was reminded of my father. It just brought back a lot of sad memories."

Alex held Camryn tightly to his chest and kissed her. "Your father would be proud if he could see you now."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Camryn's lips. "Yeah, yours too."

Alex kissed her again and stroked her bare shoulders.

"Alex, we have to be careful around Daisuke," Camryn whispered.

"Why? What's going on?"

Camryn told Alex about Daisuke's revelation of his feelings. "I don't want to cause anymore conflict there already is because of having two separate agencies on this case. The CIA is probably going to get involved soon."

"Did you find anything at the lab?"

"No." Camryn's hands snaked up Alex's chest. "Mahiro thinks that the lab I'm working in is a decoy. That's just where the morphine is produced. She things that there's something else produced somewhere else that is put into the morphine."

Alex kissed Camryn over and over. For a while, the two didn't talk – just kissed and touched.

"So how was your day?" Camryn murmured.

"Great. I met up with my old friend, Sabina."

"You've told me about her. Am I going to get the chance to meet her? She sounds like such a sweet person."

"She is, but everyone has their bad side."

"What do you mean?"

Alex pressed his lips to Camryn's throat. "Like I've told you, Sabina and I used to be interested in each other. Sabina still wants me."

"So?"

"She's an only child, so she's spoiled. If she finds out who you are, she might raise hell. This is kind of the same deal as Daisuke."

Camryn stroked Alex's tangled blonde hair. A deep sigh escaped Alex's throat. He loved when Camryn played with his hair. It just felt kind of…sexy.

"So, what's going on tomorrow?" Alex asked, his voice slightly muffled because he just couldn't take his lips off Camryn's neck.

"I'm going back to the lab to work. I have to finish up with the morphine. Yahiko, Hikaru, and Mahiro are looking for the other lab. They're going to give me the details on what they find."

"Maybe I can help them out." Alex finally took his lips away from Camryn's neck. He slid his hands slowly and lustfully over her curves. Alex wanted this moment to last forever.

* * *

Little did they know, Camryn and Alex were being watched. Jealous eyes watched them lying together. Only one word came to mind: sabotage. 


	14. Searching

The next morning, Alex woke up still lying next to Camryn. She was curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest.

"Cam, are you awake?" Alex murmured.

"Yeah. Hey, there's something I forgot to tell you last night."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know an Edward Pleasure?"

"Yeah. He's Sabina's father. Why?"

"He's in charge of the lab I'm working at."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I met him."

"That's strange. I know him pretty well. He doesn't seem the kind of person to get involved with drugs."

"Well, it's him."

"I'm sorry, Cam, but I find this extremely hard to believe. It may be another Edward Pleasure-"

"With a British accent?"

"Maybe."

Camryn chuckled. "Why don't you help us out today? You can find out if Mr. Pleasure is the man you know or not."

"Okay."

Alex and Camryn got out of bed, changed, and waited in the hotel lobby for Kawasaki. Akira picked them up in his Hummer at 10:30 and headed off to the lab. Alex sat in the back with the rest of the gang (except for Tai – he wasn't there).

"We didn't find any audio bugs in the building," Hikaru said. "We can edit the feeds of the security cameras and optic fibers. It would be too suspicious if we just shut down the entire mainframe."

"Since there's no audio bug, we're giving you a wire so you can talk to us," Mahiro said.

"Won't I be searched for transmitters again?"

"Yes, but this is a special device." Mahiro handed Camryn a pair of silver wrap-around earrings and a silver bracelet to match. "When you work in a lab, you'll have to take off your rings and bracelets, right?"

"Yeah."

"These transmitting devices activate only when the clasp of the bracelet is undone."

"You're a genius!" Camryn exclaimed.

"So once you take that bracelet off, you can hear us and we can hear you."

Camryn turned around in her seat. "Awesome. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I found another lab where the deadly stuff is made and then put into the morphine," Bakura reported. "It's on the fourth floor. We have the building schematics with labeled heat sources. We can tell you how many people are around you. We can get you into that lab."

"You guys are amazing."

Daisuke spoke up. "The two guards in the basement are armed with two Glochs, a stun gun, and a switchblade. When you arrive, they'll be there at the lab together. After that, they guard in shifts. You can take out one guard, disarm him, and go from there."

"When you're searching the lab, look for poisons or viruses. Whatever the thing is that is killing people acts fast," Yahiko said.

"Alright, thanks."

Akira stopped the Hummer in front of the building where the lab was.

"Hey, Cam, you better come out of this alive," Alex said. "If you don't, I'm going to have a very boring plane ride back to London."

Camryn smiled. "Alright. Thank you guys so much." She got out of the car and disappeared into the building. Alex had a really bad feeling in his gut. He just knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Okay, everyone," Daisuke said. "Listen up. We're going to help Camryn in everyway that we can so she can find this mystery killer. But our first priority is Camryn's safety.

"Let's get to work," Alex said as Akira drove off.

Alex and Kawasaki set up the equipment they needed to help Camryn. They each put on a headset and prepared themselves for when Camryn called. A few minutes were all they had to wait.

"Hey, I'm in the lab in the basement," Camryn said. Everybody heard her through his headsets. Akira parked the Hummer behind a near-by restaurant.

"One of the guards is leaving," Hikaru said into his mouthpiece. "Wait until we give you the okay to go."

Bakura tapped into the building's mainframe and edited all the video feeds so Camryn wouldn't be seen. He sent the real feeds from the building to Alex's laptop. Hikaru nodded to Alex.

"Cam, go ahead," Alex said.

* * *

Camryn opened the door of the lab. The guard outside turned around.

"I was wondering which way the restroom is," Camryn said.

The guard raised his arm and pointed down the hallway. Before he could give any directions, Camryn grabbed his arm and jabbed him hard in the ribcage with her elbow. She struck the side of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"That knock-out spray would be really useful right now," Camryn muttered.

"Yeah, it would be," Alex's voice said in Camryn's ears.

Camryn shrugged off her lab coat. She took the guard's weapons and handcuffed him to a pole in the lobby. She ran to the stairs and began ascending.

"Disable all the elevators," Camryn said. She heard furious typing for a few seconds.

"Done," Yahiko said.

Camryn reached the first floor. She strapped one gun to her leg and tucked the stun gun and knife into her pockets. With the other gun in her hand, Camryn continued up to the fourth floor. When she reached the second floor, Alex gave her a warning.

"Someone's entering the staircase from the third floor. I don't know if he's going up or down. Hold your position."

Camryn stayed still and waited for orders.

"Get out of there, now! He's coming down!" Mahiro ordered.

Camryn opened the door and slipped into the second floor of the building. She heard two voices coming down the hall. One was Mr. Pleasure's. The other was a young girl's – probably Camryn's age.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Pleasure asked.

"Yes! Tai told me everything," the girl said. "She's really an MI6 spy."

"She's too young. She's only a bit older than you."

"What about Alex? He's my age."

Mr. Pleasure sighed. "I don't know, Sabina."

"Daddy, let me help you, please!"

"This is too dangerous for you."

"I'll be careful. I promise."

"I don't know. I'd better go down to the lab then."

"I'll go with you, Daddy."

Camryn slipped back into the stairwell. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. No wonder Tai never came into the field with the team – he was a double agent.

"Guys, did you get all that?" Camryn asked.

"Yeah," came everyone's gloomy reply. They were all just as upset as she was.

"That's Edward Pleasure and his daughter, Sabina," Alex said sounding upset.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"No, don't be."

"Is the stairwell clear?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, enable the elevators. Once Mr. Pleasure and Sabina get down to the basement, disable the elevators and put the basement on lockdown. I don't want them to be able to get out or contact anyone outside."

Camryn ran up to the fourth floor and opened the door. "I'm on the fourth floor now. Where's the lab?"

"Go to the end of the hall," Mahiro said. "Then go left, left again, and then right."

"Halls are clear for a little bit," Hikaru reported. "You have to move fast."

"Okay. I'm going to disappear for a while. If I'm not back on the radar in ten minutes, call LAPD, shut down the mainframe, and storm the place." Camryn took the bracelet from her pocket and clasped it around her wrist.


	15. Caught

Alex took off his headset and let out a sigh. He really hated this. Camryn's signal had gone off the radar (as if he didn't worry about her enough). Alex leaned back against the side of the Hummer. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. For once in his life, Alex hated _not_ being in the field. He wanted to be with Camryn to make sure she was safe. Awkwardness settled into the car. It was quiet. Everyone was nervous, especially Daisuke. He kept running his hands through his pitch-black hair and glancing up at the radar screen.

"Oh, shit," Akira muttered.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked frantically.

"Stay back there and be quiet." Akira got out of the Hummer.

Alex craned his neck to get a look at what was going on. The windows in the back had been tinted so it was hard to see in or out. Daisuke grabbed Alex's head and shoved him down. He gave Alex a warning look. Alex took out a Nintendo DS game system from his pocket. He turned it on and waited. Soon, he could hear what was being said outside.

"We can't pull out now," Akira argued.

"That's too bad," said another man's voice. "The CIA is taking over this operation."

"You can't. One of the leading agents is in the building right now. If you go in, her cover will be blown."

"I really don't care. This is happening on American soil; therefore, the CIA heads this operation. Who's your leading agent?"

"That's not important."

"No, I guess it's not. Whoever she is, I want her out. You have five minutes."

"Fine."

Akira got back into the Hummer. "Is Camryn back yet?"

"No," Mahiro reported.

"Damn! She only has five minutes left to find whatever is in there. Having the CIA up my ass is something I really don't want."

"If Camryn at least finds a lead, I can convince the CIA to back down," Alex said.

"Well, let's just hope she comes back on the radar with in four and a half minutes."

The seconds ticked by torturously. Alex had put the game system back into his pocket. Now his full attention was on the radar screen. _Come on, Camryn…_Alex thought. The screen was blank – no red dot indicating Camryn's position.

"Damnit, thirty seconds left," Akira grumbled. "We're finished. She's not going to get anything in thirty seconds."

Alex leaned his head back and sighed. He just knew this was going to be a disaster. They were so close, but now the meddling CIA was on their case. _Beep!_ Alex bolted straight up. A little red dot flashed on the radar. Alex jammed on his headset.

"Cam, how are you doing?"

"Alex?"

Alex's heart began pounding in his chest. _No, oh God, no…_

"Sabina…"

"You lied to me. You said you were on vacation."

"I – I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be sorry. I have your girlfriend here. I also have a syringe in my hand filled with a deadly virus. You will do as I say, or your girlfriend flies back to London in a body bag. Got it?"

"What do you want?"

"Go back to your hotel. I'll be in the lobby."

The transmitter went dead.

* * *

Camryn was trapped. She was cornered by a girl her age and three guards with automatic machine guns. The girl had Camryn's transmitter around her ears. The bracelet hung unclasped in her hand.

"How did you know I had a transmitter?"

"I was tipped off."

"By who?"

"Someone."

"Is his name Tai?"

The girl bore her eyes menacingly into Camryn. "Shut up."

Camryn wanted to laugh, but she settled for a smug smirk. "Look, honey, I grew up in New York City. Don't think you can intimidate me."

"What if I stick this syringe into your arm?"

Camryn laughed. "Could you really do it?"

The girl was frustrated. It was obvious. "Take her to the holding cell."

Two of the three guards grabbed Camryn's armed and began hauling her off.

"Hey, what's your name?" Camryn called back to the girl. "You know mine, so it's only polite if you tell me yours."

"Sabina. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said coldly.

Camryn was hauled out of the lab and into an elevator going to the seventh floor. Both guards had their weapons slung loosely over their shoulders. There was no room for a gunfight in the tight elevator. Camryn raised her right hand to her head, but the guard forced it back down.

"What?! My head itches! Can't a prisoner at least scratch her head?!"

The guard loosed his grip.

_So stupid,_ Camryn thought. She yanked her arm out of the guard's hold and thrust her fingers into his eyes – just like she had seen on Loony Toons as a kid. She grabbed the other guard's gun and trapped it against the wall of the elevator. She punched in the middle of the forehead. She grabbed his automatic rifle and smashed the first guard in the face with it. The second guard fought her for the rifle, but she kicked him hard where the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees howling in pain. Camryn grabbed one of their handguns just as the elevator arrived at the seventh floor. She ran out onto the seventh floor and headed to the stairwell. She opened the door and dashed down the steps. She had to get to at least the second floor. She could find a way out a window from there if she couldn't get to the first floor.

Footsteps began pounding up the steps. Camryn stopped. She was on the fifth floor. She slipped out the door and waited. Peeking through the little window in the door, Camryn could see two men cautiously making their way up the stairs. The first man ran ahead. The second one watched the rear in a paranoid manner. He turned his back and headed up the stairs slowly. Camryn crept silently back into the stairwell and took aim.

"Don't move," Camryn said quietly. "Don't make a sound or you're dead."

The man stopped.

As Camryn began cautiously making her way backwards to the stairs down to the fourth floor, the man whipped around. Camryn saw it coming. She dropped to the ground immediately. Two shots were fired. Both lay still for a while. Camryn stood up and continued down the stairs.

_Sorry, man, but you had it coming,_ Camryn thought. Suddenly, bullets sprayed from down below. Camryn threw herself flat against the wall, her heart pounding wildly. The automatics stopped firing. Camryn caught a slight movement. She leaped out, took less than a second to aim, and fired two shots. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then she remembered the other guy that had run ahead. She waited around the corner. The second she saw him, she swung the gun around and fired another two shots. Camryn ran back onto the fifth floor. There was no way she could get down the stairs alive. But she only took three steps before she was surrounded by six automatic machine guns. She uttered one word: "Hello."


	16. Torture

Alex paced nervously around the lobby. Where was Sabina? Where was Camryn? More importantly, was she okay?

Sabina finally strutted into the lobby. "Hello, Alex," she beamed.

Alex only glared at her.

"Aw, Alex, don't make that face. It doesn't suit you."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"You know what I want."

"You know I can't give you what you want."

Sabina sighed. "Poor Camryn then. It'd be terrible to see such a pretty girl suffer."

"Don't you dare touch her," Alex growled. "I'll do anything. Just don't lay a finger on her."

"Well, there is something you can do for me."

"What?"

"Sell my father's drugs to a couple scumbags. If you do and the deal is confirmed, I'll give Camryn back."

Alex eyed her suspiciously. This wasn't the Sabina he had once been friends with. He didn't know if he could trust her word.

"You know I'm honest, Alex."

Alex sighed. "Fine. Just tell me what I have to do."

Sabina grinned triumphantly. "Follow me."

Alex followed Sabina to a cab waiting in front of the hotel. "You know where to go," Sabina said to the driver. The cab sped off.

Sabina took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. We have a change of plans… No, no, you'll get it. I'm sending a representative instead of going myself." She held the phone to Alex's ear. "Talk."

"Hello," Alex said uneasily.

"Who are you?" asked a gruff voice.

"My name is Alex."

"Keep talking."

"What should I say?"

"Anything," Sabina said. "They need to get a voice recording for later confirmation."

"Um…my name is Alex. I have no idea where I'm going. I don't know who you people are. This is really strange. I've never experienced anything like this before. Are you even listening to me?"

"Put Sabina back on."

Alex pushed the phone away from his face.

"Did you get it?" Sabina asked. "…Good. You'll get it in about fifteen minutes." She hung up.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Downtown L.A."

"What's in the morphine? That virus that you threatened to inject Cam with. What does it do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why else would I be asking?"

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Sabina stroked Alex's cheek. "You know I don't want to do that."

Alex grabbed her hand and twisted it. "Don't touch me." This was torture.

About five minutes later, the cab stopped. Sabina handed Alex a backpack and a piece of paper.

"This place is just down the road," she said. "It'll take about ten minutes to walk there. The address is on the paper. The stuff is in the backpack. If it doesn't get to my father's client, Camryn dies. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded and got out of the car. He began walking. All he could think about was Camryn.

_Hang in there, Cam,_ he thought.

* * *

Camryn bit hard on her lip to hold back a scream. She refused to give these people the satisfaction of her pain. Something hard hit her head. She fell to floor. Stars exploded in her head. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. She had bit her lip so hard that she punctured it. She clenched her teeth anyway. She couldn't scream. She wouldn't allow herself to. She was grabbed by her hair and pulled up. A scream unwillingly erupted from her throat. She was flung back onto the floor.

The door of the cell opened. The three guards torturing her stopped. She was relieved for only a second. She looked up, and there was Sabina, holding a syringe of green liquid and a rubber tourniquet. Camryn almost laughed. She knew she was going to get a good taste of hell.

"Hold her down," Sabina ordered.

The three guards pinned Camryn to the floor. She wanted to fight back, but she was too hurt. Sabina tied the rubber tourniquet around Camryn's upper arm. Then she sat down beside Camryn.

"Now let me tell you what this is," Sabina said smugly.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. I just thought you should know. This is a virus called Ryu."

"Dragon? Why would you name a virus 'dragon?'"

"I don't know. I didn't name it. A man by the name of Tai Hiroshi engineered it."

"Bastard…" Camryn muttered.

"My father has mixed this virus into morphine to kill drug users. He thinks it'll make the world a better place. I have to say, he's getting old and delusional."

"So you're just giving me a butt-load of morphine and a virus."

"Not quite. This is just pure Ryu virus – no morphine."

"Oh great. Now what the hell does that mean?"

Sabina smiled. "I'm glad you asked. It only takes the Ryu virus about thirty minutes to attack your body. First, you'll get a headache. It's not just an annoying twinge, but it's a full blown headache like you're head is going to explode."

"Oh, that's pleasant."

"Then you will have difficulty breathing for about fifteen to twenty minutes. After that, you'll have terrible pain. It'll start in your chest. It'll spread to your entire body."

"Heh, I never liked pain."

"Next, you'll vomit blood."

"Oh wow. You people are psycho. I should recommend you to a psychiatric ward."

"The pain will go away after a while."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Then your body begins to shut down. You'll only have ten minutes to live."

"Oh, I can't wait…"

"I have enough of your sarcasm!" Sabina shouted.

"Jeez, chill, woman!"

Sabina pinned Camryn's arm down and inserted the needle.

"Hey! Are you certified to handle a syringe?! You could do some really damage with that!" Camryn cried.

Sabina ignored her and injected the virus. She pulled out the needle and bandaged Camryn's arm.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine until the virus kicks in."

"Jesus Christ! You tell me not to worry?! You really are psycho. I really don't understand what Alex ever saw in you."

"Shut up! You bitch!"

"Sabina, don't swear. It doesn't suit you."

Sabina took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Alex."


	17. Infection

"What do you want?!" Alex cried in frustration.

"I'm just checking up on you."

"It's only been seven minutes. I'm almost to the place."

"Good. Don't try to cross me, alright, Alex?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I just injected your girlfriend with the virus."

"What?! You bitch! Why?!"

"I had to make sure that you wouldn't cross me. There's an antidote. If the trade goes through smoothly, I'll give Camryn the antidote."

"And we just walk?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

Alex slapped the phone shut. He had never been so furious in his life. Soon enough, he came upon an old, rundown house. He knocked on the door.

A dirty, scrawny man opened the door and let him in. Three guns clicked around him.

"Speak."

"Um…I'm Alex. Sabina sent me for a trade. I really don't know what I'm doing. This is the first-"

"That's enough. Sit down."

Alex moved cautiously to a chair and sat down. He was nervous, but his rage kept him from showing his fear. He knew that the second he was done with this trade, he was going to save Camryn and kill Sabina.

"Um…what's going on?"

"Voice recognition," the man answered gruffly. "Now just shut up."

The man took a laptop and went to the next room. Alex tried to be patient. He waited and waited and waited, but the man didn't come back. God, what was taking so long?! Alex took out his phone and looked at the time. A little less than half an hour had already passed by. Then the phone rang. It was Sabina again.

"What?" Alex demanded.

"The virus is already in effect. Camryn is in terrible pain. You'd better get this deal through, and you'd better do it right. I'm putting you on speaker."

A second later, Alex could hear Camryn's screams of pain. It was disturbing. Alex wanted to cry.

"Cam! Camryn! Can you hear me?!" Alex cried.

Camryn's screams disappeared and Sabina's voice came back. "She can't hear you. She's in too much pain."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Like I said, I had to make sure that you wouldn't go back on your word."

The line went dead. The scrawny man came back. "The voice recognition is a match."

Suddenly, Alex realized this was planned. It had taken about half an hour for the virus to attack Camryn's body. Sabina wanted Alex to hear Camryn suffering.

"Where's my morphine?" the man demanded.

Alex handed him the backpack. The man took the backpack into the next room. Alex sighed and put his head in his hands. That man was going to take a long time again.

"Can I go now?" Alex asked.

Another guy standing in the corner with a gun spoke up. "No. You have to stay until the deal is confirmed."

Alex slumped in his seat. "I'm really in a hurry."

"Why?"

"I've got a busy schedule."

"Too bad."

About fifteen minutes later, Alex's phone rang again – Sabina again.

"Let me talk to Camryn," Alex demanded.

"I would, but she can't talk right now. She can't even breathe."

"What are you doing to her?!" Alex shouted. "Stop it! You're such a bitch! I swear to God, I'm gonna-"

"Like I said, I'll give her the antidote once the deal is confirmed." Sabina hung up.

The man came out again and gave Alex a small envelope. "This will confirm the deal. Take this back to Sabina."

Alex took the envelope and quickly left the house. He looked around. There was no way he could catch a cab. He was so far away from the lab. Alex swore, but then an old, beat up bicycle caught his eye. He ran to it and inspected it. It was a piece of crap, but it would serve its purpose. Alex mounted the bicycle and began pedaling away. Within fifteen minutes, he reached a place where he could catch a cab. He flagged down a cab and headed back to the lab.

Once Alex entered the building, three armed guards ambushed him. They dragged him into an elevator and rode up to the seventh floor. Alex was thrown into a cell and locked in. In a rage, he screamed every profane word he knew. Alex had blindly walked into Sabina's trap. The phone rang again.

"Alex, she's dying," Sabina said.

"Damnit! I know that!"

"Do you have the confirmation?"

"Yes. I have it with me. Now if you let me out of this cell, I can give it to you."

"Hm…maybe later. I want to see Camryn suffer a little more."

Alex heard Camryn scream again. This time, her fits of pain sounded worse than the last one.

"Camryn!" Alex screamed into the phone. "Sabina! Stop this! Stop it now!"

The line went dead again. Alex began sobbing uncontrollably. He knew from the beginning that this would be a disaster, but he never expected it to be this catastrophic. His life was falling apart. The girl he loved was dying a horrible, painful, torturous death, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. It was like an infection eating away at his heart.

At this rate, Camryn would probably die before Alex could get to her. The worst part was that Sabina had it all planned out.


	18. Running Through Hell

After crying his heart out for a few minutes, Alex began to calm himself down. He had to save Camryn. He couldn't go home with out her. He couldn't give up on her. He took in deep breaths and began to think. Then he remembered the gadgets Smithers had given him. They were in his pocket. Alex took out the tube of zit cream and squeezed it into the lock on the door. In a few seconds, Alex pulled the door open.

"Alex!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I was just going to break you out. I guess I don't need to."

"I need to find the antidote for Camryn," Alex said.

"Mahiro and Akira are on that. Hikaru, Yahiko, and Bakura found Camryn. She's on the second floor. We're going to have to battle hell to get to her."

"I don't care. I'll do anything to make sure she's safe."

"Me too." Daisuke handed Alex two guns and a knife. "Let's go."

The two ran into the stairwell and began descending. The sixth, fifth, and fourth floors had already been cleared out. Alex was impressed. He and Daisuke stopped at the door leading to the third floor of the building.

"Welcome to hell, Alex," Daisuke muttered glumly.

Alex couldn't help but smile a bit. "Thanks."

The two entered the third floor and were immediately under fire. Daisuke sprinted down the hall. Alex followed close behind. He turned a corner and dropped to one knee. He fired back at the men with machine guns. One by one, they fell to Alex's deadly aim. Alex stood up and followed Daisuke again.

"The other stairwell at the other side of the building is clear," Daisuke informed Alex.

"I thought you said this was going to be hell."

"Yeah. We'll be lucky if we get to the stairs."

"Great…"

Alex heard a soft hissing sound behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything. He looked down. He grabbed Daisuke's arm and ran down the hall to the right.

"Get down!" Alex yelled. He and Daisuke dove onto the floor and covered their heads and necks with their arms. An explosion rocked the entire story. The two scrambled to their feet and began running again. Suddenly, Tai stepped in their way. He raised an automatic.

"Daisuke, don't make me use this," Tai warned.

"You bastard… You traitor!"

Tai switched off the safety catch. Alex went down in a full sweep, knocking Daisuke off his feet. He drew his gun again and fired three times. Tai slumped to the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Nice move," Daisuke said breathlessly.

"I learned it from Camryn," Alex said. "That's the first time I actually did it right."

"Congratulations."

They got up again and advanced toward the other side of the building. They turned left, right, right, and then left again. They finally reached the stairwell.

"That wasn't so bad," Alex said. "Not quiet hell but almost."

"Move!" Daisuke threw open the door to the stairwell and shoved Alex inside. Confused, Alex stumbled backward. He caught his balance and ran after Daisuke down the stairs. Another explosion shook the building. The shock wave from the explosion sent Alex and Daisuke into the wall. The impact knocked the air out of Alex's lungs. Alex laid face down, trying to regain himself.

"Okay, what I just said about it not being so bad," Alex panted, "I take it back."

Alex and Daisuke slowly stood up and descended to the second floor. Alex put his hand on the doorknob, but Daisuke stopped him.

"What?"

"We have to wait for Mahiro and Akira. We can't go in there alone. They'll rip us apart in seconds."

Alex sat down and leaned his back against the wall. Daisuke sat on the steps. The two were silent for a while. Finally, Daisuke spoke up.

"Alex, I want to ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Are you Camryn's boyfriend?"

Alex was shocked by the question. That was the last thing he expected to be asked. He wasn't really sure what to say.

"Tell me the truth," Daisuke said.

"Yeah. I'm her boyfriend."

Daisuke chuckled and put his face in his hands. "I knew it. I was right."

"Right about what?"

"I just knew that you and Camryn are together."

"You can tell?"

"Yeah. I see the way you look at her, and the way you talk to her. You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"I can tell that you two are really good together. Make sure you take good care of her."

"I will. I always do – or at least I try."

Suddenly, footsteps came pounding down the steps. There were at least maybe three to four people. Alex reached for his gun.

"Relax," Daisuke said.

Akira, Mahiro, Bakura, and Yahiko came racing down the steps. Mahiro held a small silver box in her hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Daisuke asked Bakura and Yahiko.

"You guys need more than just the four of you to get through this floor," Yahiko said.

"So are we good to go now?" Alex asked.

"No," Bakura answered. "There are too many people on this floor. Hikaru is still in the Hummer. He just called LAPD."

"What?!" Akira fumed. "Why?! The CIA can't take over now!"

"The CIA _thinks_ it's taking over. By tipping off the CIA and sending in LAPD, they're clearing the way for us. We'll have more of a chance to get through to Camryn alive."

Alex's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"What?!" Alex demanded.

"I just want you to know that you have five minutes to get that confirmation to me," Sabina said.

"Why?"

"Camryn is vomiting blood everywhere. In five minutes, the pain will stop, but her body will start to shut down. Once it does, the virus is irreversible."

Alex took a deep breath to keep himself semi-calm. If he screamed now, he would give away his and Kawasaki's position.

"Sabina, if Camryn dies, I'm going to kill you."

"And if she lives?"

"I'm still going to beat the crap out of you." Alex hung up. "How long will it take for LAPD to get here?"

Gunfire erupted from the other side of the door.

"I guess now," Mahiro said. Then she spoke into her transmitter. "Hikaru, how long will it take for the floor to clear?"

Alex waited nervously for the answer. Mahiro looked up and gave Alex a sorrowful look.

"It's going to take at least ten minutes to clear the place."

"We don't have ten minutes!" Alex shouted over the noisy gunfire. "Camryn only has less than five minutes until that virus is irreversible!"

"Then we're going in now," Daisuke said. "We have to move fast. We'll use the LAPD as cover."

"What if they shoot at us instead?" Bakura asked.

"Then, damnit, we'll shoot back!"

Mahiro handed Alex the metal case. "This is the antidote. It's given like an epi-pen. It will take only five minutes to kill the virus. Camryn should be okay in about ten minutes after administration."

Alex took the case and shoved it in his pocket. Bakura handed bulletproof vests to everyone. Alex reloaded his gun and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?"

Kawasaki nodded.

Alex threw open the door. Bullets sprayed everywhere. Akira ran ahead, followed by Alex, Daisuke, and Mahiro. Bakura and Yahiko brought up the rear. The group ran through the halls left and right according to Mahiro's directions from Hikaru. Bullets flew everywhere.

"Stop! Akira, go left!" Mahiro yelled.

Everyone turned down the left corridor. Akira threw open an office door and everyone filed inside. Yahiko collapsed on the floor, gripping his thigh in pain.

"You guys go on. I'll stay here," he said.

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but Daisuke stopped him. "We can't waste time. Let's go. We only have three minutes left."

Everyone but Yahiko left the office and continued following Mahiro's directions. Just as they came upon the hall where Camryn was being held, they ran into trouble.

"Stop! LAPD!"

Mahiro whipped out an ID badge. "DIH, we're not the enemy."

"Drop you weapons!" the LAPD officer ordered.

Mahiro and Akira dropped to their knees and opened fire on the LAPD officers.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Mahiro roared. "Go! It's sixth door on the right!"

Alex sprinted down the corridor as fast as he could. Out of the corner, he saw Bakura fall. Alex slowed down and turned around to help his fallen comrade.

"You moron! Keep going!" Bakura scolded. "I'll be fine!"

He scrambled onto one knee and fired at the LAPD officers.

Alex and Daisuke sprinted to the sixth door on their right. Alex's hand flew to the doorknob, but it was locked. He pounded his fist on the door.

"Sabina! Let me in!"

"Alex?"

"I have the confirmation! Let me in!"

"Alex, we only have a minute left," Daisuke warned.

"There's no point, Alex," Sabina said through the steel door. "I don't have the antidote. I lied."


	19. Here We Go Again

Alex pulled out his tube of zit cream. Trying eat out the whole door would take to long… Alex squeezed a line about three inches in the middle of the door. Once the zit cream had eaten through the steel, Alex took out his iPod and pulled out the earphones. He jammed the MP3 player into the slot and ran. Daisuke, utterly confused, followed him. He and Alex ducked around the corner. The iPod exploded, shaking the floor and sending shards of twisted steel everywhere. Alex and Daisuke ran back to the room. Two girls lay still on the floor of the cell. One girl lay face down not far from where the door had once been. Sabina had been too close to the door when it exploded. Camryn, on the other hand, was in the far corner, relatively safe from the explosion. Relief spread over her face when she saw Alex.

Alex ran to her and took the metal case from his pocket. He opened it and grabbed one of the three syringes that lay inside. He jabbed the needle into Camryn's thigh and injected the red liquid. Across the room, Sabina sat up. Alex drew his gun and walked over to her.

"I can't believe you did this, Sabina," Alex said with disgust.

"What happened, Alex? You used to love me."

"No, you're wrong. I was interested. I liked you, but I _never_ loved you." Alex raised his gun and pressed it to Sabina's forehead.

"Alex, don't, please," Sabina, begged.

"You tried to kill Camryn. Now I'm going to try to kill you. The only difference is that I'll be successful."

"You said you'd only kill me if Camryn died," Sabina cried. Tears streamed down her face which Alex had once thought was beautiful. For a split second, he felt sorry for her. He saw Camryn trying to stand up out of the corner of his eye, and the pity vanished.

"There's no point, Sabina," Alex said emotionlessly. "Don't bother begging for your life. I lied."

Alex pulled the trigger.

* * *

"I don't care what she did!" Mr. Blunt yelled furiously. "You shot her at point blank! That's against protocol!" 

"I don't give a damn about protocol!" Alex shouted back.

"You're going to be arrested for violation of-"

"Then do something about it!"

Mr. Blunt took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Alex, I really don't want to hand you over but-"

"Shut up! You don't care about me at all! You just want me to do your dirty work!"

"That's not true!"

"Then fix it! If you want me to work for you, then cover it up! If you don't want me to go to prison, then cover up the incident."

"It's not that easy," Mr. Blunt argued with frustration. "It's obvious from the autopsy that she was shot at point blank. You were the only person in the room with a gun."

"Then make something up!" Alex screamed. "You're good at that!"

"What makes you think I'm good at inventing situations?"

"Because that's how you get me to work for you! You make up shit and manipulate me!"

"Now, Alex-"

"I'm finished! Make something up to fix this, or you'll never see me again! Do you understand me?!"

Mr. Blunt didn't have time to argue or answer. Alex immediately stormed out of the office. Blinded by his rage, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ran head-on into Camryn. Camryn let out a squeal of shock and fell backward onto the floor.

"Geez, Alex!" Camryn cried. "Trying to turn me into a pancake, are you?"

"Sorry." Alex gripped Camryn's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"It sounded like you had a pleasant meeting with Mr. Blunt."

"You heard me?"

Camryn chuckled and put her arms around Alex's neck. "It was hard not to."

Alex held Camryn close to him and breathed in her sweet cotton candy scent that reminded him of happiness. "I just want to get out of here."

The two teens left the MI6 headquarters and began walking.

"So, where do you want to go?" Camryn asked.

"Anywhere."

"How about London Square? We can go see a movie."

"Sounds good." Alex flagged a cab. He and Camryn climbed in and ordered the driver to London Square. Alex sat back and watched the streets of London go by but really didn't pay much attention until Camryn spoke up.

"Um, sir, isn't this the wrong way?" she asked the driver.

"Relax, I know a shortcut," the driver said in a blank, bored voice. He had a thick Russian accent.

This caught Alex's attention. The man wore dark shades so his eyes couldn't be seen. Alex looked back out the window and watched where the cab was going. This was definitely not the way most people would drive to London Square. Alex decided to wait for things to play out a bit before acting. A little while later, Alex was sure that they had passed clear by London Square.

"What kind of shortcut is this?" Alex demanded. "We just drove clear by the place."

"Relax," the Russian cab driver muttered.

Alex quickly took off his belt and whipped it around the driver's neck. He yanked back hard on the belt. The driver gagged and began losing control of the car. Alex pulled harder on the belt and tied it around the headrest of the driver's seat. The car slammed into a lamppost at the side of the street. The lamppost broke and crashed down on top of the car. The driver was still struggling against the belt around his throat. Alex tried to open the door, but it had been locked from the outside. Camryn tried her door, but it too was locked. Alex rolled down the window and crawled out. Once he was out on the sidewalk, he helped Camryn out of the car window. By then, the driver had managed to loosen the belt a little bit. He reached under the dashboard and produced a gun. Alex pulled Camryn down behind the cab, out of range of the shower of bullets. He looked around for a place to run and take cover. The crashed cab had created a bit of traffic.

"We're going to run across," Alex said to Camryn. "We'll use the cars as cover."

"That's suicide!" Camryn cried.

"I know, but it's our only option. On my call…" Alex waited until the right window of opportunity opened. "Go!"

Alex and Camryn ran across the six-lane road, ducking behind cars to escape being shot. Once they reached the other side of the street, they ran around the corner and raced into the busy crowds on the sidewalks. Finally, they were a good distance away and slowed to a walk. Alex snuck into an alley out of sight, pulling Camryn with him.

"I think we'll be safe for a bit," Alex said. "We need to call someone."

Camryn took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Mom? Can you triangulate my position from this call? Alex and I ran into some trouble, and we need help…okay, thanks."

Camryn looked up. "Alex! Look out!"

Alex spun around just in time to feel something hard hit the side of his head. Pain and little lights exploded in his head. The Russian cab driver stood over him. Alex's vision blurred for a few moments, then came back just in time to see the man's head snap sideways. He lost his balance and stumbled. Alex took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. When he stood up, lights exploded in his eyes again. Camryn was holding the handle of a broomstick and striking the man in strategic places. Even in this time of danger and crisis, Alex still saw incomparable beauty in his girlfriend. Her moves were graceful, and her attacks were precise. Finally, Camryn brought the broomstick down hard on the man's shoulder right next to his neck. The strike forced him to the ground. Alex's vision came back. He grabbed Camryn's hand and ran. Camryn took out her phone again.

"Mom, you'll have to track the GPS signal. We're on the run," she said.

Suddenly, Alex and Camryn were pulled into another alley. Alex was thrown to the ground and kicked.

"Alex!" he heard Camryn cry. He couldn't move. He was dazed and in pain. He could hear Camryn struggling. At last, Alex sat up. Their assailant was wearing a facemask that only revealed his eyes. He was a much more experienced martial artist than Camryn was. He easily pinned her against the wall by her throat. Alex stumbled to his feet and tackled the man. Suddenly, something cold and sharp pierced deep into his side. The man shoved Alex off and grabbed Camryn's arm. The world around Alex began to fade.

"Alex! Alex!" Camryn screamed. "Al-"

Her screaming suddenly ceased. Blurred as his vision was, Alex could see the man throw the unconscious Camryn over his shoulder and begin running. Alex shoved the pain aside and clumsily got to his feet. He stumbled out into the street after the man. He didn't get very far before he fell in the middle of the street. Tires screeched and horns blared. Angry voices shouted frightened voices screamed. The sky, the people, the cars, the buildings – everything blurred in Alex's mind. The world began spiraling as Alex fell into vertigo. Soon, everything was black.

_Here we go again,_ Alex thought.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
